zamonienfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die 13½ Leben des Käpt’n Blaubär
Die 13½ Leben des Käpt’n Blaubär ist die halbe Biographie vom Buntbären Blaubär. Auszüge des Lexikons der erklärungsbedürftigen Wunder, Daseinsformen und Phänomene Zamoniens und Umgebung werden öfter zur Erklärung genutzt. Das Buch ist der erste Teil des Zamonien-Zyklus und wurde eigentlich von Walter Moers geschrieben. Im Vorwort erzählt Blaubär, dass er sich vorgenommen hat, einen Roman zu schreiben. Er erklärt, dass sich das Leben eines Buntbären in 27 Abschnitte einteilen lässt und dass er nun die Hälfte erzählen will. Mein Leben als Zwergpirat thumb|left|200px|Das Schiff der ZwergpiratenAm Anfang erwacht Blaubär scheinbar ohne Geburt im Meer in einer Nussschale in der Nähe des Malmstroms. Hier wird er von den Zwergpiraten gerettet, die ihn daraufhin aufziehen und zu ihrem neuen Lebensmittelpunkt machen. Er erlernt von ihnen das Seemannshandwerk, insbesondere alles über Knoten und alles Wissenswerte über Wellen. thumb|150pxDie Zwergpiraten und damit auch Blaubär ernähren sich fast nur von Algen, für die sie über 400 Zubereitungsarten kennen. Auch dank der Algenkost wuchs Blaubär schnell heran und drohte durch seine Größe die Zwergpiraten zu versenken. Zwangsweise setzten sie ihn auf einer Insel aus. Zum ersten Mal empfindet Blaubär Angst und beginnt zu schluchzen als auch noch die unheimlichen Klabautergeister auftauchen, um deren Insel es sich handelt. Mein Leben bei den Klabautergeistern thumb|left|200px|Blaubärs Spiegelbild in einer PfützeAuf der Klabauterinsel lebt Blaubär unter Klabautergeistern. Da diese sich von unangenehmen Gefühlen wie Angst ernähren sind sie von Blaubärs Weinen begeistert. Er gibt regelrechte Schluchzkonzerte entwickelt aber auch Starallüren. Schließlich sieht Blaubär sein verzehrtes Spiegelbild in einer Pfütze und erkennt, dass er den Klabautergeistern erschreckend ähnlich geworden ist. Er beschließt sie sofort zu verlassen. Mein Leben auf der Flucht thumb|left|200px|Blaubär vor der MolochBlaubär flieht mit einem Floß aufs Meer und gerät prompt in eine Flaute. Während er auf Bewegung wartet sieht er ein Riesenschiff. Es ist die Moloch, die einen Tag lang an ihm vorüberfährt. Währenddessen lockt ihn eine Stimme auf die Moloch zu kommen. Später, wieder allein, begegnen ihm zwei Tratschwellen, die ihn bedauern, weil er nicht sprechen kann und beschließen ihm Sprechunterricht zu geben. thumb|150px|Blaubär in den Barten des WalsEr lernt fast alle Arten des Sprechens und erhält bei ihrem Abschied einen Namen von den Tratschwellen. Blaubär. Wieder einige Zeit später sieht er ein großes Auge, das sich als das eines Tyrannowalfisch Rex herausstellt, der unbeabsichtigt sein Floß zerstört und ihn fast verschlingt. Doch Blaubär kann sich an dessen Barten festhalten und klettert auf den Rücken des Wals. Dort befindet sich ein Harpunenwald, von dem Blaubär den Wal erlöst. Dieser taucht nach der Prozedur ab und lässt Blaubär in der Nähe einer Insel zurück. Mein Leben auf der Feinschmeckerinsel thumb|left|200px|Die FeinschmeckerinselDie Insel scheint Blaubär willkommen zu heißen und bietet ihm ein üppiges Frühstück. In der Mitte der Insel befindet sich ein kochender Ölteich in den sich Pflanzen tauchen, um frittiert zu werden. thumb|150pxEs gibt Flüsse aus Milch. Die "Blaubärinsel" ist ein Paradies voller Essen. Ein Jahr später hat Blaubär enorm zugenommen und es stellte sich heraus, dass die Insel eine Gourmetica Insularis ist, die ihn gemästet hatte, um ihn nun zu fressen. In letzter Sekunde wird Blaubär vom Rettungssaurier Mac gerettet. Dieser kann nicht mehr gut sehen und konnte Blaubär nur dank seiner blauen Farbe erkennen. Blaubär wird zu seinem Navigator und darf dafür die gesamte Welt sehen. Mein Leben als Navigator thumb|left|200px|Mac und ein KollegeVon Mac bekommt Blaubär seinen markanten roten Pullover und seine blaue Hose. Zusammen mit Mac rettet er nun Leben in letzter Sekunde, trainiert sein Übergewicht ab und entdeckt die Welt, dem Schichtsystem der Rettungssaurier entsprechend. Die beiden wichtigsten Rettungen waren ein Vorfall bei den Dämonenklippen, von denen ein Mensch hinabsprang, und einige Wolpertingerwelpen, die drohten von einem Bollogg zerquetscht zu werden. Schließlich kommt es zum Abschied zwischen Blaubär und Mac,thumb|150px da dieser einen Platz im Schutzengelseniorenheim Nordend bekommen hat. Er bringt Blaubär zur Nachtschule, deren Leiter er einst das Leben gerettet hat und der ihm deshalb einen Gefallen schuldet. Mein Leben in den Finsterbergen thumb|left|200px|Der Unterricht bei NachtigallerDies ist der berühmte und überdurchschnittlich intelligente Prof. Dr. Abdul Nachtigaller, ein Eydeet mit sieben Gehirnen. Blaubärs erste Mitschüler sind eine Berghutze namens Fredda und ein Gallertprinz namens Qwert Zuiopü. Mit beiden freundete er sich gut an. Nachtigaller ist der einzige Lehrer der Schule und genialer Erfinder von Dingen wie dem Vulkananzug, den Aquaschuhe und die Selsillendusche, sowie der Inhalt der Kammer der Unausgereiften Patente. Die Schulstunden sind informativ und chaotisch, da eine bspw. von Zamonischer Geschichte, über seltene Elemente wie das Zamomin bis zu den Dinosauriern geht. Selbst Freizeit wird oft freiwillig für thumb|150pxDiskussionen und philosophische Dispute genutzt. Doch nach einiger Zeit verlassen sowohl Fredda als auch Qwert die Nachtschule und werden durch neue Schüler ersetzt. Fogelweide, Groot und Zille. Auch Blaubär verlässt die Nachtschule und bekommt zum Abschluss von Nachtigaller ein allumfassendes Lexikon telepathisch übertragen. Als "Abschlussprüfung" muss er einen Weg durch das Finsterberglabyrinth finden. Dort trifft er auf Qwert, den er zu dessen eigenen Wohl in ein Dimensionsloch wirft. Kurz darauf trifft er einen Stollentroll, der ihn in die Irre führt, doch dank des Lexikons, einer Finsterbergmade und einem Finsterberggewitter wird Blaubär er aus den Finsterbergen gespült, was er auch nur dank Nachtigallers Ratschlägen überlebt. Mein Leben im Großen Wald thumb|left|200px|Das Haus auf der LichtungBlaubär beginnt gleich beim Eintritt in den Wald Zukunftspläne zu schmieden und ist vom Großen Wald angetan, trotz dessen schlechten Rufs. Er entdeckt ein Haus auf einer Lichtung, das von einem Blaubärmädchen bewohnt wird. Als er in das Häuschen eindringt und mehrere Knödel verspeist stellt sich heraus, dass er in das Netz der Netze gelangt ist und den Halluzinationen dieses Waldspinnenhexennetzes erlegen ist. Die Waldspinnenhexe ist die Ursache dafür, dass keine Lebewesen mehr den Großen Wald bevölkern oder gar betreten. Während Blaubär in diesem Netz klebt verhöhnt ihn der Stollentroll, der zwar die Möglichkeit hätte ihn zu retten, aber nicht wirklich daran denkt. thumb|200px|Der Marathon vom Großen WaldWieder dank des Lexikons von Nachtigaller entkommt Blaubär und muss nun acht Stunden lang um sein Leben rennen, da ihm die Waldspinnenhexe auf den Fersen ist. Das Ende des Marathonlaufes ist ein Dimensionslochsturz. Mein Leben im Dimensionsloch thumb|left|200px|DimensionslochraumIn Salopper Katatonie stürzt Blaubär durch das Dimensionsloch und landet zu einem historischen Augenblick in der 2364. Dimension. Es ist die Krönung seines Freundes Qwert und damit der Moment in dem dieser aus seiner Dimension fällt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Blaubär diesen Sturz verursacht. Er fällt ebenfalls durch dieses Dimensionsloch, das ihn wieder nach Zamonien führt. Doch nicht nur das, sondern, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, auch noch an denselben Ort an dem er seine Dimensionslochreise antrat, allerdings in einer leicht anderen Zeit in der die Waldspinnenhexe bereits verhungert ist. Mein Leben in der Süßen Wüste thumb|left|200px|Die GimpelGeweckt und aufgenommen wird Blaubär von den Gimpeln, die als gesellschaftliche Aussteiger durch die Süße Wüste ziehen, sich nur von Gimp in seinen unterschiedlichsten Zubereitungsformen ernähren, seltsamen Gesetzen aus einer Wüstenflaschenpost gehorchen und die Stadt Anagrom Ataf suchen. Die friedliebenden Gimpel werden eines Nachts von Sandmännern heimgesucht, während Blaubär von den ausgefallenen und langen Namen der Gimpel heimgesucht wird. Beide Probleme kann er lösen, überlebt den Schmirgel Gottes und findet zusätzlich noch Anagrom Ataf. Nachdem ihn deshalb die Gimpel zu ihrem Auserwählten bestimmt haben muss er mit ihrer Hilfe die Stadt, eine halbstabile Fata Morgana, fangen. Dies gelingt, im Gegensatz zur Besiedlung Anagrom Atafs, da die Gimpel das Wohnen lernen müssen und außerdem die eigentlichen Bewohner, die Fatome, in ihrem Leben einschränken. thumb|200px|Anagrom AtafMit einem Trick lockt Blaubär die Gimpel aus der Stadt und geht nun auf eigene Faust durch die Wüste, trifft auf eine Tornadohaltestelle und stellt sich dort an um sich vom Tornado fortwehen zu lassen. Mein Leben in der Tornadostadt thumb|left|200px|Der gealterte BlaubärStattdessen wird Blaubär von diesem eingesogen und dank der speziellen Beschaffenheit des sog. Ewigen Tornados altert er um Jahrzehnte. Ebenso wie all die anderen Bewohner der Tornadostadt. Dort trifft Blaubär auf den Menschen Balduan, der, wie sich herausstellt, derjenige Mann war, der sich von den Dämonenklippen stürzte und schließlich im Tornado landete, in dem man zwar schnell altert, aber dafür fast ewig lebt. Ein weiterer Bewohner des Tornados ist Phonzotar Hueso, der oft wichtige Flaschenpost in die Tornadowand steckt. thumb|150px|Die TornadostadtEs stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um die Gesetze der Gimpel handelt. Nach einem Jahr Herumfragen scheint es auch für Blaubär keinen Weg aus dem Tornado zu geben bis ihm das Lexikon den entscheidenden Hinweis gibt. Nach einem weiteren Jahr hat Blaubär eine große Schar Wagemutiger um sich gesammelt und alle graben sich bei einem Stillstand des Tornados durch dessen Wand. Alle von ihnen werden wieder verjüngt und sind auch wieder in Freiheit. Blaubär will weiter nach Atlantis ziehen, wofür ihm Balduan einen speziellen Weg weist. Mein Leben im Großen Kopf thumb|left|200px|Die Karte des PlanmachersDer direkte Weg nach Atlantis führt durch den sog. Großen Kopf. Der lebende Schädel eines Riesenbolloggs, der bereits seit Jahrtausenden den einzigen potentiellen Landweg in die Hauptstadt Zamoniens blockiert. Im Kopf wird Blaubärs Leben von einer schlechten Idee gerettet. 16 U, so ihr Name, stellt sich als sehr hilfsbereit und kompetent heraus, auch wenn sie die Idee des Bolloggs war den Kopf abzulegen. Sie rettet ihm jedoch nicht nur ein weiteres Mal das Leben, als der Wahnsinn versucht Blaubär umzubringen, sondern bringt ihn auch thumb|150px|16 U, die gute schlechte Ideezum Planmacher, der ihm einen Weg durch das Gehirn des Bolloggs zeigen soll. Die Selsillen, die Währung im Kopf, erspielt sich Blaubär mit der Traumorgel an der er regelrechte Konzerte gibt. Nachdem er die Karte erhalten und sich auf den Weg gemacht hat, rettet ihn 16 U zum zweiten Mal vor dem Sturz in den See des Vergessens und zum dritten Mal das Leben. Als Blaubär aus dem Kopf heraus ist holt ihn sich der gigantische Bollogg wieder zurück. Mein Leben in Atlantis thumb|left|200px|Atlantis Blaubär kommt schließlich in Atlantis an und erlebt trotz oder wegen seines Wissens um all die Daseinsformen einen regelrechten Kulturschock. In Atlantis leben die unterschiedlichsten Daseinsformen zusammen. Darunter Haselhexen, Unken, Blutschinken, Wolpertinger, Sammlasams, Rikschadämonen, Greifen, Gargyllen, Drachen, Zwiezwerge, Vampire, Olfaktillen, Horchlöffelchen, Fhernhachen, Witschweine, Midgardschlangen und die Unsichtbaren Leute. thumb|150px|Chemluth HavannaDie Atlantisarchitektur gestaltet sich dementsprechend vielfältig, verschieden und den jeweiligen Interessen und Bedürfnissen angepasst. Die Politik von Atlantis liegt ausschließlich in den Händen der Nattifftoffen. Blaubärs Kulturschock scheint ihm derart ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ein Tabakhütchen namens Chemluth Havanna ihn versucht übers Ohr zu hauen. Die beiden werden gute Freunde und nach einer unangenehmen Begegnung mit einigen Kakertratten auch zu Mietern einer Wohnung in einem Atlantischen Schraubenturm. Die beiden arbeiteten auch zusammen, unter anderem in einer Blutpfandleihe, einem Wachsfigurenkabinett und in einer Hoawief Pizzeria, deren Besitzer Zakob Yoa war. Mittwochs finden in Atlantis die meisten kulturellen Ereignisse statt, wie auch die Kämpfe der Lügengladiatoren im Megather zu denen auch Blaubär und Chemluth gehen. Die Duelle zweier Kontrahenten werden mittels eines Applausmesser bestimmt und auch Blaubär wird schnell ein Fan dieses Sportes. Als schließlich der Stollentroll, dem Blaubär zweimal bereits begegnet ist, nun unter dem Namen Lord Nelloz den Thron des Lügenkönigs einnimmt, will auch Blaubär ein Lügengladiator werden. thumb|left|200px|Volzotan SmeikIm "Rostigen Vlies" werden die Bewerber für diesen Sport angenommen. Dort trifft er auch Groot und Zille aus der Nachtschule wieder, die nun für den Tycoon Volzotan Smeik arbeiten. Dieser hört sich einen Teil von Blaubärs Lebensgeschichte an und hält sie für brillante Lügen. Blaubär wird eingestellt und gleich seinen ersten Kampf muss er gegen Lord Nelloz bestehen. Mit Bravour meistert er diese Aufgabe und wird damit zum amtierenden Lügenkönig. Er ist der Champion des Sportes und die berühmteste Person von ganz Atlantis. Jedes der folgenden Duelle gewinnt er meist mühelos. Wie schon bei den Klabautergeistern genießt Blaubär den Ruhm und lässt sich gerne feiern. Er lebt verschwenderisch, isst wieder viel und sieht sich nicht einmal mehr die Namen seiner Gegner an. thumb|150px|Nussram FhakirSo kommt es, dass er Smeiks Bitte das nächste Duell zu verlieren erst wirklich versteht als er seinen Gegner sieht. Es ist Nussram Fhakir, der Einzigartige. Ebenfalls wie Blaubär ein Champion des Lügensports, der nie besiegt wurde, und der erst nach Jahren freiwillig abtrat. Smeik setzte sein Vermögen auf Fhakir, weshalb Blaubär verlieren sollte. Für diesen sogar etwas das er gerne tut, da Fhakir für alle Lügengladiatoren ein Idol ist. Doch sein Idol wird für Blaubär schnell zum Gegner und nach Bemerkungen über die Tatsache, dass Blaubär eine Waise ist, beschließt dieser Nussram Fhakir zu besiegen. Achtung Spoilergefahr! 90 Runden und damit 90 Lügengeschichten von jedem Gladiator dauert das Duell bereits an, viele Tiefpunkte für Blaubär und Fhakir, aber auch diverse Höhepunkte wie das Happy End. Es steht zwischen den Kontrahenten unentschieden und keiner der beiden kann sich noch eine gute Lügengeschichte ausdenken. Dann denkt Blaubär daran, dass Smeik seine Lebensgeschichte für gelogen hielt und beginnt diese über die folgenden acht Runden zu erzählen. Fhakir unterliegt in jeder Runde und in der 99 Runde gibt er sich schließlich geschlagen. thumb|left|200px|Der Wolpertinger Rumo Damit ist Blaubär zwar der unangefochtene Champion, aber der gesamte Lügensport bricht zusammen, da er unbesiegbar ist, keiner mehr gegen ihn wetten wird und damit Smeiks Ruin garantiert ist, der bereits durch dieses Duell fast alles verloren hat. Smeik lässt Blaubär und Chemluth von dem Wolpertinger Rumo wegschaffen, um sie für immerwährende Zwangsarbeit auf die Moloch zu bringen. Doch Rumo ist einer der Wolpertinger, die Blaubär zusammen mit Mac vor dem Bollogg gerettet hatte und nun revanchiert Rumo sich und bringt die beiden in die Kanalisation von Atlantis und dort zu den Unsichtbaren Leuten. Diese eröffnen den beiden, dass sie bereits seit Jahrtausenden daran arbeiten die Erde wieder zu verlassen und, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen sei um mit der gesamten Stadt zu deren Planeten zu fliegen. Nicht nur Rumo auch Fredda hat sich diesen mysteriösen Leuten angeschlossen und will mit ihnen auf deren Planeten fliegen, da die Erde immer weiter von Menschen kontrolliert wird und für andere Daseinsformen kein Platz mehr ist. Chemluth, der sich in Fredda verliebt, beschließt mit ihr zu gehen, doch Blaubär will Atlantis verlassen bevor es verschwindet. Als Begleiter erhält er den Stollentroll, der ihn zum Hafen von Atlantis bringt und dort verrät. Blaubär landet in einem Sack und wird auf die Moloch geschafft. Mein Leben auf der Moloch thumb|left|200px|Atlantis als Raumschiff Während Blaubär auf der Moloch in den telepathischen Bann des Zamomins gerät erhebt sich Atlantis aus dem Erdboden. Die gesamte Stadt wurde von den Unsichtbaren Leuten zu einem Raumschiff gemacht, das sich nun in den Weltraum erhebt. Blaubär jedoch arbeitet willenlos, wie alle Lebewesen auf der Moloch, mit vielen anderen schwarzen Bären in der sog. Ofenhölle, dem Herz des Riesenschiffs. Doch als er zum ersten Mal nach Monaten wieder Tageslicht sieht, beginnt Blaubär sich zu widersetzen und wird vors Zamomin gebracht. Das denkende Element erzählt ihm wie es begann die Moloch zu bauen und, dass es vorhat die Weltherrschaft zu erringen. Um Blaubär wieder zu unterwerfen setzt das Zamomin wieder seine telepathischen Kräfte ein. Kurz bevor dieser sich unterwirft meldet sich Nachtigaller in Blaubärs Kopf und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Professor einst das Zamomin erschuf, das Experiment jedoch fehlschlug und der geplante Stein der Weisen zu einem größenwahnsinnigen Element wurde. Da Nachtigaller auf telepathische Weise zwar Blaubär schützen kann, aber nicht das Zamomin bekämpfen zieht er sich aus dessen Kopf zurück um eine andere Lösung zu suchen. Das Zamomin lässt Blaubär einsperren und es kommt zu diversen Wiedersehen. Groot und Zille sind ebenfalls inhaftiert und auch der Stollentroll befindet sich dort, allerdings in Freiheit und mit den Zellenschlüsseln. Er befreit schließlich die Gefangenen, die sich auf den Weg machen das Zamomin ins Meer zu werfen. Wieder einmal hat der Stollentroll mit dem Zamomin zusammengearbeitet und Blaubär muss sieben Fragen zu Nachtigallers Unterricht richtig beantworten, damit er, Groot und Zille freikommen. thumb|150px|Nachtigaller mit dem [[Nachtigallerator auf der Finsterniswolke]]Nachdem Blaubär die letzte Frage nicht beantwortet, eröffnet das Zamomin, dass es sein Versprechen ohnehin nicht gehalten hätte und lässt die drei auf Deck bringen um sie über die Planke zu treiben. Im letzten Moment erscheint jedoch Nachtigaller auf seiner Finsterniswolke reitend. Es kommt zum Gedankenduell zwischen dem Zamomin und Nachtigaller. Für Blaubär fast unerträglich, da es auch in seinem Kopf stattfindet. Währenddessen schleicht er sich an das Zamomin heran und mit Nachtigallers und Groots Hilfe gelingt es ihm das Zamomin zu packen und in die Finsterniswolke zu werfen. Die Wolke verschlingt das Element und beginnt zu bocken. Zwar verdaut sie das Zamomin, dessen Herrschaft über die Molochsklaven endet, doch geht die Finsterniswolke mit Nachtigaller durch. thumb|left|200px|Die Moloch und der MalmstromDie Moloch ist nun ohne Führung und steuert auf den Malmstrom zu. Im letzten Moment erscheinen die Rettungssaurier unter ihnen auch Mac. Sie retten die Molochsklaven, doch dank Macs Kurzsichtigkeit kann sich der Stollentroll auf seinen Rücken schwingen, während Blaubär mit der Moloch in den Abgrund stürzt. Er bemerkt, dass es nach Gennf riecht, was bedeutet, dass der Malmstrom ein Dimensionsloch ist. Aus diesem kommt ihm auch Qwert entgegen, der ihn schließlich auf seinem fliegenden Teppich retten kann. Sie fliegen zum neu entstandenen Atlantissee in dem sich nun die Molochsklaven von Ruß und Schmutz reinigen. So stellt sich auch heraus, dass all die schwarzen Bären in der Ofenhölle nur durch den Ruß gefärbte Buntbären waren. Blaubär findet so seine Artgenossen wieder mit denen er sich, auf den Rücken der Rettungssaurier, heimwärts in den Großen Wald begibt aus dem die Waldspinnenhexe sie vertrieben und das Zamomin sie entführt hatte. Mein Leben in Ruhe thumb|left|200px|AvrielEs folgt eine beschauliche Zeit. Zusammen mit den anderen Buntbären baut Blaubär eine neue Gemeinde im Großen Wald auf und unterrichtet dort an der neugebauten Schule zusammen mit Qwert, der sich etwas Ruhe vor seinem nächsten Dimensionslochsturz gönnen will. Schließlich entdeckt Blaubär sogar die Gebrauchsanweisung des Lexikons der erklärungsbedürftigen Wunder, Daseinsformen und Phänomene Zamoniens und Umgebung und beginnt es aufzuschreiben. Blaubär findet auch die Lichtung wieder auf der er vom Hexensekret hypnotisiert wurde und trifft dort das Blaubärenmädchen Avriel für das er, genau nach seinen Halluzinationen rekonstruiert, ein Haus auf dieser Lichtung baut. Die Buntbärensiedlung gedeiht und auch Blaubär lebt noch zufrieden mit Avriel seine weiteren 13½ Leben. en:The 13 ½ Lives of Captain Bluebear Kategorie:Zamonien-Romane Kategorie:Seiten mit Spoiler